Jimmy Sisphar
Jimmy Sisphar (ジミー・シスファー, Jimii Shisufaa, Sisphar จิมมี่) is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a retired featherweight boxer who fought against Miyata Ichirou and Makunouchi Ippo. He was the previous reigning Featherweight champion of Thailand. His name is usually spelled as Sisfa in most fan translations, but is spelled as Sisphar in the English language version of Hajime no Ippo Revolution. History Jimmy was originally a Muay Thai champion. He switched to boxing for unknown reasons (perhaps to gain worldwide recognition) and became a local hero heralded as the second coming of Khaosai Galaxy. Unfortunately for him, Miyata Ichiro destroyed that chance. Miyata defeated Jimmy using a Jolt Counter, which subsequently gave him mental damage. When he reappeared in the story later on, he had fought dozens of matches, gotten battle scars all over his face, and his speech was slurred. He had become obsessed with using variations of the Jolt repeatedly, believing it to be the "fist of God". He earned the nickname "Scratch J" because he charged head-first toward his opponents so often that he ended up with scars from headbutting them. Sometime before his match with Ippo, he lost to Ponchai Chuwatana. As Thailand's Featherweight champion, he was the first to receive Ippo's challenge on his quest to conquer Asia. He put up a huge fight and even overwhelmed Ippo many times with his brute strength and aggression, but he lost by KO when Ippo unsealed a newer variation of the Dempsey Roll. He ended up retiring shortly after this match, although, ever since then, he has calmed down and begun to recover to how he was before his loss to Miyata. Jimmy currently holds a record of 38-8 with all 38 wins by knockout. Match History Appearance As "Jimmy Sisphar" Jimmy before his match with Miyata, he didn't have grown hair or scratches. He was one of the most famous boxers of Thailand. As "Scratch J" After Miyata's match, and alot of fights, Jimmy's face had scratches all over and on top of that he got them through his fights by head-butts or fighting against other dangerous boxers. He has grown hair until his fight with Ippo. He retired with this Appearance. Personality As "Jimmy Sisphar" Jimmy acts like a somewhat arrogant champion, who easily thinks he won when he fought Miyata. As "Scratch J" After fighting Miyata, he became a somewhat unhinged boxer. Stating that he thought he saw God when he fought Miyata and lost. He soon thought that he decided to win by becoming much more hostile, and becoming more violent, sacrificing his old style. When he lost to Ippo though, he changed his idea of seeing god, to seeing death, and becoming more kind and less dangerous. Boxing Style Originally, Sisphar may have possessed genius-level talent (since he came from the world of kickboxing), and fought as an out boxer or hybrid, but after losing to Miyata he became an unorthodox in fighter (like a brawler) with a repertoire of only two powerful offensive moves and one defensive move. Despite the damage he incurred over the next several of his fights, this new style did grant him the championship. Techniques *Shoulder Block *Jolt Blow *Tornado Jolt *Twisting guard Weaknesses As evident from the scars on his face, Jimmy's fighting style is self-destructive. No sane boxer would use the Jolt Blow on every occasion throughout a match because it puts their career at risk. His decision to retire might have saved him from a permanent injury. He lost to Ippo when Ippo spontaneously added an uppercut to his Dempsey Roll, countering Jimmy's Tornado Jolt which followed the motion of hooks. Gallery Sisfa.jpg|Jimmy during his match with Miyata. Hajime-no-ippo-109179.jpg|Jimmy Sisphar, now Scratch J. Jimmy_Sisfa.jpg|Jimmy's face full of scars. Here comes the jolt...jpeg|Jimmy jolt blow coming in!!! JimmyPostFight.jpg|Jimmy describing how he felt after his match with Ippo. Trivia *He is based on former Junior Bantamweight champion Khaosai Galaxy, who defended his world title 19 times. *Jimmy has been the first to grant victory to both Ippo and Miyata in their fights abroad. **He is also the first to fall victim to each of their most powerful Sunday punches. Category:Retired boxers Category:Male characters Category:In Fighters Category:Featherweights Category:Characters from Thailand Category:Kickboxers Category:Boxers Category:Unorthodox Boxers Category:Champions Category:Characters